To lose
by lafeedeslilas
Summary: Major SPOILER of chap 56: To all those who grieve over Kid's swallowing and share the feeling with Liz- Give Kidd back! She pointed the gun to the avaricious collector and waited. She was trembling-- slight kiddxLiz


**To lose**

**Lafeedeslilas**

_Give Kidd back!_

She pointed the gun to the avaricious collector and waited. She was trembling

_......  
_

"To lose:

1. To fail to keep in sight

2. To miss from one's possession or from a customary or supposed place

3. To suffer loss through the death or removal of or final separation from (a person)

-From the Merriam Webster dictionary."

Maka had read aloud the definition of that horrible word once. Stein had asked her to; it was a lesson.

He had said that it was something that all people gradually suffered. That it was something that was sometimes unbearable. He had said we needed to understand that word to not become insane afterwards: to remain calm and composed. To think coldly of what to do next. Stein had said we needed to _understand_.

Frankly she hadn't understood. Not a single word. But now… she regretted the fact that _now_, she understood. Every hateful letter of it.

_No..It's no use…_

Noah went away and Patty yelled at her as she dropped her sister on the floor. How could she have let him go? How could he have done _this _to them? Had he expected them to do _something_? Then she didn't know what. She remembered him telling to her and her sister on that fated encounter when she had a gun on his head: _'You can come with me; I'll give you a home._' He had smiled and had added _'You guys will never be alone again.'_

_1. to fail to keep in sight_

He was gone in an instant and had not taken them with him_. Liar. I wont ever thank you. I'll just tip your 50 damn frames 50 millimeters off._ Maybe like that he would come out of that cursed book and hunt them forever without leaving their side.

_Neither of us has a hope of standing against him…_

To remain calm and composed. To think coldly of what to do_. Stupid scientist_. To lose something was different from a dissection. You don't _only_ have to kill and see it's disgusting insides, it's _worse_. You have to bear the fact and the terror that there is nothing anymore._ Nothing. _

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

She didn't want to listen. She wanted to run away and curl her toes as she crouched into darkness. If she could lie herself and be happy for the rest of her life, she would do so. _I'm Sorry Patty… Your sister is not as strong as you think._

_2. to miss from one's possession or from a customary or supposed place_

He had been always in the middle. He had never reached her shoulders. This space, it hadn't even been vacant for a minute but she could feel the emptiness of it by simply being there.

_3. to suffer loss through the death or removal of or final separation from (a person)_

To fail, to miss and to suffer. When everything would end, she would rip the pages of that dictionary. He had said that he _needed_ both. He said we were _symmetrical_. That was the oddest and funniest thing she had heard in her life. She hadn't laughed like that since the day Patty was born.

_It's not like I don't want to save Kidd…!_

She wanted to, She really wanted to. She really, really and freakishly really wanted to. What else could she say to express what she was feeling right now?

_But …its not like I could let get yourself killed, either!_

She was in between the wall and the knife. To lose once was unbearable. She suffered the fact on her own mind as her soul broke into a million pieces of lost hope. To lose _twice_. Her body would not stand to grieve any more because of the broken pieces, the pieces would stab her heart.

_So please don't put me on a spot like this._

Please. Please. Don't put a girl who had depended her life on him and had been abandoned on a spot like this. Dammit all…She hadnt cried like this since the day she was born.

**End.**

…………

**Author notes: **

**Yeah.. It's Liz speaking. Was it ok? There is slight KiddxLiz if you squint. Oh, and there are bits of the manga there if you haven't noticed.**

**I wrote this because I saw lots of people grieving and ranting when Kidd was swallowed and all. It just came to me the curiosity of how upset would have Liz felt if the Kidd fans are pretty much ready to kill the author. (XD)**

**Well, thank you for reading and don't forget to review! (Feed me or I'll eat you. )**


End file.
